A headache sent from hell
by equalliving
Summary: Here's the next part of the story. I guess it would make sense to read the other two if you haven't already:) I don't own any of the characters, and this is just a fanfic. This follows "control" and then I have incorporated some of the things that are seen in the preview for this Monday. I should probably also warn you that this is not as lovey-dovey as the last one. Enjoy!:)


**Zero's POV**

Shit! His mother. I let go of him and walked a few step back. Running my hands through my hair. This was too much. This wasn't me. I wasn't someone you took home to meet the family. Sure Oscar would know of me, but his mother? She would probably want to know all these things about me, my upbringing, my career. Did Jude even have a relationship with her? Or was she just as curious as the vultures at the beach? Or was she as cruel as Oscar? That's when it hit me and looked at him still standing against the wall looking down at his phone, which no longer was ringing.

"You never talk about your mother" He shrugged still looking down

"I mean like never."

"I don't think I have heard you mention her even once" He didn't move

"Damn it, Jude! Look at me."

He lifted his head and looked straight at me with an expression I had a hard time to swallow. I knew him and I knew that look. He wants this. He wants me to meet her. This is another part of the normal life that he is searching for.

I started shaking my head, with the word _NO_ screaming in my head.

"Jude… I ca…"

"I found him!"

I quickly looked to my right where a reporter stood pointing a finger at me before she started running towards me with several reporters following her.

I felt trapped. It was only a matter of seconds before they would reach me and I would be encircled with questions again. I looked at Jude who was also looking at the reporters coming running towards us and it almost looked like he had given up.

"Go" was the only thing he said to me, in an almost defeated voice, before he turned away from me and towards the reporter.

I did. I ran as fast as I could. I ran from the reporters and I ran from the conversation with Jude. I felt sick. I must have looked like it as well because Jerry, my doorman, asked if I was okay as soon as I got in the building. I couldn't find anything more to say than a sharp

"Fine" I was shocked by my own voice it sounded so raw and breathless.

As soon as I got in my apartment everything seemed to stop.

 **Jude's POV**

It took a lot of smooth talking for the reporters to settle down and it wasn't like some of the things they asked me didn't cut me. Questions like: Is he your boyfriend? Are you seeing other people? How long have you been dating? Were just some of the questions that hurt like a punch in my face. The truth was I had no idea. I had been so caught up with everything else that had happened that I hadn't considered defining anything. I had never in my wildest dream imagined that he would have done what he did, so maybe that is why I never bothered to think any further. After what felt like forever in diverting questions like they were bullets sent to kill I finally managed to get the reporters to go back with me to the event and to force them to listen to the purpose of the game and the exciting new things that were happening at the Devils. Honestly, I think they got so bored in the end that they eventually just walked away. When the final reporter left, I sighed in relief. I had 8 missed calls from my mother, but none from Gideon. He must have reached home at this point I thought. But based on the expression on his face right before he ran I knew I wouldn't hear from him unless I called or texted him. I didn't have the strength for that right now so instead, I watch the rest of the show the girls had put up and made some small talk with investors and what not until it was time to head home.

It was pitch black in my apartment and I would be lying if I said that there hadn't been some small part of me that had wished he would be here. But he wasn't and he probably wouldn't come tonight either. I tossed my jacket and tie on a chair and opened the top buttons on my shirt while I went to the kitchen to pour a drink. I sat down on the couch and took my phone out of my pocket and looked at it. Still nothing. I rested my head back before I decided to call.

 **Zero's POV**

The four beers on the coffee table had done nothing to calm me down. I was still freaking out, and the person I would normally call was the same person who made me feel like this in the first place. I closed my eyes and rested my head. I knew it was a coward move leaving him there at the beach to clean up my mess. I shouldn't have run. I should have called him. My phone rang and stopped any further thoughts in my head. I quickly got up from the couch to look for it. It was probably Jude; maybe I had read him all wrong? Maybe he didn't want me to meet her? Maybe I was just overreacting?

"Damn it!" I hissed while I frantically looked for it. I could not let this go to voicemail.

The phone dropped on the floor when I lifted my clothes from earlier, and I quickly took it before it was too late.

"Jude I am sorry. I know I shouldn't have run off like that. It was just... I couldn't think straight, and suddenly all those vultures were coming at me and…" I almost rambled the words out, too afraid that I wouldn't be able to say it out loud if I thought too much about it.

"Zero?" I stopped mid-sentence and stood up straight. This wasn't Jude. I looked at the caller ID.

For the love of all that is holy! I punched the air furious with myself not for looking before answering the stupid phone and then of all damn bloody people. I collected myself and put the phone to my ear again.

"Lucas"

He didn't say anything.

"What do you want?" I snapped

"I… um… Well, I…"

"I need full sentences here Lucas" I was beyond pissed, and if he dared to comment on anything of what I just said or anything with Jude and me he would be gone, and I wouldn't even look back. I don't care that he has the reputation of the best agent in LA. He would be out. I kept silent, but Lucas pulled himself together.

"We have got approval from OUT, and they would love to get an interview with you"

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. This damn thing again. I had been so excited about it earlier at Jude's place when I thought I could still take some control that I could spin this my way. But if today was any indication at all it only showed that it was never going to happen.

"They have already sent me the question they'll ask"

"Hmm" was my only answer

"If you want I can come by your place with them or send them to you?"

There was no way I would let that weasel in my house.

"Just send them to me and I will look them over and call you back later tonight"

"Ok, I will send them right away"

As soon as a hung up I tossed my phone across the room in frustration and soon after I heard the familiar sound indicating that I had received the email. I sighed.

 **Jude's POV**

My hands were sweaty again as soon as the phone started ringing and I was trying to calm myself down with deep breathing and another scotch. I knew this was the only way to calm myself down at this point, so I had decided to bring the entire bottle with me, which was now standing on the coffee table in front of me while the drink was in my hand.

"Jude"

Her fragile voice hadn't changed one bit.

"Hi mom"

"Are you okay? I have been trying to get through to you as soon as I heard"

"Yes mom, I am." Maybe I wasn't ok at this exact moment but had I picked up the phone when she called the first time that would have been my answer. Or maybe I would have sounded a bit more excited.

"I am great mom" I tried with a happy voice but not sure that I pulled it off and I could already feel a lump forming in my throat.

"I know we haven't talked for a while Jude, but I hope that this isn't because you were afraid of my reaction to you loving a guy"

"No mom… I…" _Pull yourself together Jude_ I thought to myself feeling my emotions were getting the best of me.

"I love you, Jude" Well that didn't help me keep my emotions in check. I lay my head back, now fighting back the tears in my eyes.

"I love you too, mom" My voice was heavy with emotions

We were both silent over the phone.

"So how long have you been with the guy?"

"Um…" I cleared my throat

"Well, we were together for some months before I broke it off because I wanted more than he did or at least that's what I thought"

"Well he must be very into you if he was willing to kiss you in public like that"

"Yes, well he didn't think about it" My voice suddenly sounded bitter, and my mom immediately picked up on it.

"Do you love him?"

 _Yes, too much_ I thought to myself while only giving a simple yes as an answer to her.

"Does he love you?"

I couldn't help the small smile that crept on my lips when I remembered the night in front of the Arena where he told me the first time. Even though it all ended horribly that night for a matter of two seconds I had been so happy, almost relieved, to hear those words from him. Words and emotions I thought he would never say or express and probably never had to anyone else he had ever been with.

"Yes. Yes, he does" I said and closed my eyes, head still resting on the couch.

"I am very happy for you Jude, finding someone who loves you and who can express it…"

I involuntarily snorted at that. Sure he had said he loved me, but he was still as emotionally closed off as a person could be.

"What? What did I say?"

"Nothing mom it is just something I thought about"

Silence. I knew she didn't buy it.

"Are you happy?"

How could I possible answer that truthfully? I had been overrun by reporters all day, my boyfriend… Was he even that? Had run away, sure I told him too, but I wanted him to have said no. I wanted him to have stayed and answered at least one of their questions. I wanted him to be with me here tonight, but instead, I was sitting looking at a bottle of scotch as my only companion. We were supposed to be standing together through this. Instead I felt left by myself and alone.

"I am feeling pretty drained for energy" I answered hoping she would leave it alone.

"I won't intrude, but if you need me I would be more than happy to come and visit"

I think she took my lack of response as an answer because she quickly followed up

"Or you are welcome to come here?"

"I would like to come visit, mom, but there is just too much going on now, with Oscar still in jail and Lionel has her hands full, and I really want to do well as her EVP and that's only some of it"

"I can understand that Jude and I hope Lionel isn't too much. She seems like a pretty tough person in the photos and interviews I have seen"

"She is really nice mom; she just comes of like that" I smiled at my mom's concern. My friendship with Lionel was one of the only anchors I had here in LA and within the Devils.

"Ok, my love. As long as you take care of yourself"

"I am mom"

"Ok, I will leave you then so you can get some sleep"

"Thanks, mom" I said before she hung up.

I took another drink and looked at his shirt that was once again hanging on my wall. I smiled at the memory. I was standing in the kitchen getting us some food and something to drink in the middle of the night after he had kissed me at the game.

" _What exactly happened here?" he asked with an accusing voice_

" _What are you talking about?" I asked trying to balance all the food and drinks in my arms._

 _He looked at me but didn't move._

" _Hey, do you mind? I could use a little help here" I said_

" _Screw that Jude! Where's my shirt?" he was now standing pointing at the wall and looking with an accusing look at me_

" _Oh, that…" I said and placed all the stuff back on the kitchen counter._

" _Yes, Jude! That!"_

 _I couldn't help the smile on my lips; somehow his huffed mood also seemed a little innocent. I shrugged my shoulders._

" _I took it down"_

" _Well where is it now?" his hands were placed at his sides._

" _It's in that closet there" I said and pointed to the door close to my desk. He almost stormed towards the door and pulled out the frame._

" _I need a nail and a hammer," He said while moving the frame to where it was once hanging_

" _It's 2.35! I have neighbors!"_

 _He looked at me with a smirk_

" _Oh Jude I don't think any of your neighbors has been getting any sleep" he winked, and I could feel my cheek blush slightly._

" _It's in the same closet," I said in defeat_

" _Do you even know how to do this?" I asked a bit curious_

" _Jude come on! Give me some credit I basically had to take care of myself the most of my life" He said this as if it was a common known fact about him. I had wanted to ask him more about it, but I didn't want him to close off, so I just let him work on getting the frame up again._

 _It took him less than two minutes to get the nail in the wall, but it probably took another five minutes for him to hang the frame just right._

" _Perfect!" He said after taking a step back to admire his work._

" _Happy now?" I asked and walked over to wrap my arms around him and kiss his neck and shoulders._

" _Very" he said and held my arms tight to him and leaned into my kisses. We didn't make it back to the bedroom at that point._

I sighed and took another sip. That all seemed like ages ago, but it wasn't. How could things change so fast? I had been selfish I knew that, and I knew that all that was happening now was my fault I hadn't thought it through. I just wanted something normal, and I wanted him. But what did that even mean? Fine so now we could go out together, but would that make him my boyfriend? He had avoided that question earlier. Did that mean that he was seeing other people? Were we even exclusive? What if he hadn't changed his mind about relationships? When he was with Jelena he was far from exclusive. I never said that I wanted us to be exclusive, but the thought of him being with anyone else… I poured another drink.

 **Zero's POV**

I had been tossing and turning for hours now. I rolled over to look at the clock. 1.53. This was ridiculous there was no way I was going to get any sleep like this. I took a T-shirt and some sweatpants on and put on some shoes before I grabbed my keys and went out the door. The night was cold, and maybe that's why there were no reporters outside my building, so no one noticed when I drove out of the garage.

I locked myself in and was immediately hit with a strong smell of liquor. I saw the almost empty bottle on the coffee table and hoped he hadn't been drinking all of that otherwise he would have a monstrous headache tomorrow.

I stopped at the bedroom door and looked at him. He was laying on his right side on the right side of the bed and looked completely passed out and based on the smell in here he would definitely have that headache tomorrow. I tossed the shoes, pants and T-shirt on the floor and slid under the covers and put my left arm around him intertwining our fingers. He squeezed his hand once, but I wasn't sure if he was awake or not. I moved up as close to his warm body as possible and within seconds, I was out.

I woke at 7 am the exact same way that I had fallen asleep with my arm still firmly around him. I got up and took some pants and a T-shirt from his closet and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out Jude was still in deep sleep, and he probably wouldn't wake up before I was leaving, so I left him a note, removed the scotch from the coffee table, opened the windows to get some fresh air, took some breakfast and put over some coffee for him. He was going to need it if he wasn't too hungover to be able to drink it. I closed the windows right before I left. I needed to talk to him later; there was no way I couldn't talk to him about yesterday. I still felt awful about it, but it would have to wait, I had the interview with OUT this morning, and their photo shoot and then Lucas had convinced me to throw a party at the Devils Playground to celebrate my new _status_ as he called it.

I turned on the radio in the car and tried to relax on the way to the OUT's office.

 **Jude's POV**

The ringing of my phone woke me and without much thought and still half asleep I took it from the nightstand

"Hello" my voice was hoarse, and it felt like I hadn't gotten any water in days. The light in the room also seemed awfully bright. I squeezed my eyes a bit more trying to keep it out of my eyes.

"Jude! " Lionel's yell in my ear immediately triggered a massive headache. I knew I should have stopped after the third glass.

"You get to the office this instances!"

"What? Why? What is going on Lionel?" I moved my hand to the left trying to help myself up in a sitting position where I felt a piece of paper. _I have bought a pair of your jeans and a T-shirt_. I turned the note, but that was all it said. I sighed. Some part of me was happy that he had been here last night; the other part of me wished that the note, at least, had said _have a good day_.

"Jude are you listening to me?!" Only then did I realize that I had completely zoomed out of the conversation with Lionel as soon as I saw the note. I would have to talk to him.

"I am sorry Lionel, I..."

"Jelena and Terrence have bought the Arena!" She yelled and stopped me mid-sentence.

"What?!" I sat up so quickly that I immediately felt my head starting to spin, and I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick.

"I will be right there!" I answered, right before I hung up and ran to the bathroom.

 **Zero's POV**

I had done enough of these interviews to know the drill, and I hadn't been nervous in the last few years when I was sitting on the other side of the table. But for some reason, this particular interview made me feel just as twitchy and nervous as if it was my first interview ever even though I knew all the questions beforehand.

"First of all, I would like to thank you for choosing our magazine for your first article; I know you probably had a lot of bidders" The guy who introduced himself as William was dressed as if he had walked right out of a fashion magazine. He had short brown hair, glasses and one of those hipster beards. He was wearing a dark blue suit with vest and a slim tie it all looked tailored.

I shifted in my seat. In the past, I would have tried to hook up with this guy only to forget everything about him afterwards.

I made my famous grin and small laugh and looked at my intertwined hands before I focused on him again.

"Jude had your magazine at his place"

"Ahh… Jude, the lucky man" He said and smiled a little too flirtatious.

I said nothing but kept a smile on my lips.

"He is a very handsome man" William continued

"Maybe we should begin with the questions" I said and gestured for him to begin there was no way I was going to discuss Jude's looks with him.

"Absolutely," he said, still smiling, and looked at his papers

I had already memorized my answers, and I just needed to get this over with so I could do the photo shoot and then get to the Arena and Jude.

He asked me some questions related to basketball and how it felt being the winner of two rings, we talked about my bisexuality how it was never something I had been trying to hide and that I had been with men before the public kiss. I think the last part shocked him and maybe that's why he suddenly asked outside the papers.

"What made you show it publically now, then?" William asked

The question caught me off guard since it was not one of the planned once. I tilted my head slightly and looked at him, but he only mirrored my movement.

Oh, I would definitely have done him in the past, _Game on William_ I thought because there was no way I was going to back down now.

"Are you seeing someone?" I asked perhaps a bit too flirtatious while leaning towards him.

He swallowed and shifted in his seat. It felt good knowing I could still do that to people.

"Um" he cleared his voice before he collected himself

"Yes I am"

"How many people know the guy you are kissing?" My question shocked him a bit at first, possible because I had just shown him that I was perfectly aware of the fact that he was gay, but he quickly pulled a crooked smile.

"My friends, family…"

"Does your bosses know?" I asked

"No"

"Are you planning on telling them?"

"No," he said like I was going crazy

"You don't want people to know?" His cheek flushed

"I don't mind that people knowing" he answered quickly and then I saw it in his eyes. Right, then he realized that I was cornering him and was getting ready to throw his own question right back in his face.

My smile grew a little bigger while I kept looking at the now very uncomfortable man with flushed cheeks sitting across from me

"Maybe we should go back to the questions" he said and pulled the papers closer to him.

"I think that will be a good idea"

The next ten minutes he kept it strictly to the questions given to him and when it was all over I shook his hand and walked away.

The photo shoot was as easy as it could be. Basically, they just wanted me to show as much skin as possible.

It was 10.30 am when I left and headed towards the Arena.

 **Jude's POV**

I ran into the Arena as soon as I could, the sunglasses still over my eyes and the biggest cup of coffee in my hand. I was beyond grateful that it was there this morning.

"Jude" I looked to see Lucas

I didn't stop. I had no time for this.

"Sorry Lucas I can't talk right now" I said and walked right by him and left him standing

"Rough night?" He yelled a little after me, but I ignored him.

I went straight to Lionel's office.

"Lionel, what the hell?!"

"Amin sold them the Arena, and we have already sold Oscar's ridiculous building project so I could get enough money for Derek"

"Can we overrule the buy?"

"I don't see how?" She answered and threw her arms in the air and got up from her chair.

"What about Amin trying to get you to sign the papers right before he sold out"

"I don't know Jude…"

"Well, there has to be something we can do!?"

"Yes, we just need to find it" She said voice furious

"Because there is no way I will let Jelena and Terrence be the boss of this place"

"Come Jude we are going to handle this" She grabbed her bag and stormed out the door while I was following close behind her.

As soon as we got into the elevator she walked a little closer to me and gave me her scrutinizing look. Then she moved a bit back with a crooked smile.

"Well I guess someone had a fun night yesterday"

"What do you mean?"

"No bath or clean clothes could get rid of that alcohol smell that quickly"

She looked at me, and I looked down a bit embarrassed.

"Plus you look like shit"

"I hope your new found relationship and all the fun you guys are having aren't interfering with your work" Her tone was a bit more serious now

"No! no, no it's nothing like that" I quickly said shaking my head and regretting it as soon as I had done it, I still had a splitting headache.

"I was by myself last night and just had a drink too much" her expression changed to something I couldn't read

"Jude you more likely had a bottle too much"

I made a small smile; she wasn't wrong.

"I thought you left the event together?" she asked

I didn't answer.

"I mean I saw on the news how he came to the event and how you both ran away from the reporters"

She wasn't going to let this go. I sighed and straightened up and looked at her.

"Well they caught up with us later, and we got separated, and then I just went home"

She looked at me with a look I felt was penetrating my soul. I shifted my weight slightly somehow trying to get away from her stare when my phone rang. _Saved by the bell_ , I thought and quickly answered it.

It was from the prison. This was going to be the worst day possible.

 **Zero's POV**

As soon as I was at the Arena I went straight to Jude's office. His secretary just informed me that he was together with Lionel, so I went to her office, but her secretary told me they had left more than an hour ago.

I left in defeat and decided to burn off some steam instead and headed for the gym.

Lucas was there talking to Derek, but I ignored them and went straight for the weights. It had taken less than 30 seconds before Lucas was standing in front of me and based on Derek's face Lucas had cut it short with Derek so he could talk to me instead. I smiled. It felt good to be the one with all the attention right now. I started working out while Lucas was standing in front of me.

"Zero I just wanted to tell you that the Playground is booked and that the girls have already been booked for the dance, and I have compiled a guest list that you can look over to see if there are someone else you want there or someone you don't want there"

"Are there any reporters invited?"

"No, I have invited some of the people from OUT, though"

"That should be fine"

He didn't say anything but just stood looking at me

"Anything else, Lucas?" I asked a bit irritated

"No that's all" He said with a plastered smile on his face

"I will send you the list so you can look it over"

"Good"

After he had left I turned up the volume in my headphones and locked everything else out for the next two hours.

After the workout, I went straight to his office again, even though I knew I probably needed to take a shower first, but I needed to speak with him more.

His office door was still closed, but his secretary was not there, so I knocked on the door, and when I didn't hear an answer I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"He had to take off" The secretary's voice was right behind me and it startled me a bit

"Whereto?" I asked slightly irritated. Was he avoiding me?

"He went to the prison" she said matter of fact in a voice that sounded almost bored

"What?!" I hadn't realized I had raised my voice until I saw a frightened expression across her face. I took a breath

"When did he leave?" I asked in a more calm tone

"About thirty minutes ago. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do"

I was in shock. Why on earth would he visit Oscar again?

"Sure" I said and pulled my phone out of my pocket

 _Screw this face-to-face thing_ I thought and dialed his number. No answer.

They had probably taken his phone, which meant I would just have to wait. I fucking hate waiting and right now it felt like it was the only damn thing I had been doing today.

 **Jude's POV**

I was sitting in my car outside the prison getting ready to leave. Talking to Oscar was always draining but with this headache sent from hell, it had practically sucked all energy out of me. And now he wanted me to help him get out of there. Not in an illegal way but helping him prove that he was innocent of Olivia's murder. What was I going to do? Would I be willing to get myself dragged down into his mess again? I already had so much going on already. But he was my father. I couldn't just do nothing, could I? I rested my head back and put my hands over my eyes. All these questions did not help on my heavy hangover and if that wasn't enough Lionel and I had been in meetings all day but was getting nowhere with getting rid of Jelena and Terrence. I turned my phone on. No matter how much I just wanted to go home and shut down everything it wasn't possible right now. I needed to get back to reality, and that meant, for now, at least, to think of anything else than Oscar. I needed to figure this out with Lionel and then head home to think and to sleep this headache out.

I had a bunch of emails, but the one that caught my eye was an invitation to a party. The subject line read "Come and celebrate tonight at Playground" I scoffed and deleted the email without another glance at it. There was no way I was going to a party tonight. I continue to look trough some other emails from Lionel and our lawyers when I saw the _one missed call, Zero_. I sighed and tossed my phone on the passenger seat before I started the car. Time to get back and face the music.

 **Zero's POV**

Still no reply from Jude, not even a text. I had been walking like a lion in a cage outside the arena when Pete saw me.

"Zero, I need to talk to you" He said and walked towards me like he was a man with a purpose

"What's up coach?"

"I need to discuss some of the upcoming games with you and give you the new playbook. Do you have time now?"

I looked down at my phone. Still nothing and it had been an hour and a half since he left the office. He would be out by now; there was no way he could stay and visit for that long. Which only meant he had seen the missed call and done nothing. I guess I was going to do this face-to-face.

"Sure" I said and followed Pete.

The meeting with Pete was short. Derek was still captain and besides some new strategies, which were collected in the new playbook everything else pretty much stayed the same. I got up to leave.

"Oh another thing Zero"

I turned to look at him

"Just before I forget, you know" he suddenly acted a little nervous, and I cocked my head to look at him questionably.

"Have you… Are you…" I could see he was uncomfortable with was he was going to ask so I could guess what was the topic of the conversation and I was beginning to wonder whether or not this was perhaps more the reason I was in his office. I looked down at the playbook and chuckle to myself.

"If you don't mind Pete, I am in quite of a hurry so whatever it is just ask me"

He smiled at that and shook his head slightly and chuckled a bit

"You haven't changed one bit"

I just shrugged my shoulders, and he kept a smile on his face

"I just wanted to make sure that no one is harassing you in the locker room. I know I would probably be the last one to know, but I hope you will tell me if anything goes on"

I gave him my winning smirk and walked a few steps towards him.

"Coach I am a big boy, I can take care of myself"

"I know. I know" His voice more serious now

"I have never been in hiding about my sexuality" I answered still with a smirk and open arms.

"No… But you haven't openly admitted anything before now either. People might have been suspicious before but now they now for sure"

I just looked at him

"Everyone knows and that can change things and people"

"Coach seriously I am fine, don't worry about it" I said and smiled a little wider

He opened his mouth to continue, but we were cut short by Lionel, who stormed into the room.

"Did you know?!"

"Hello Lionel" Pete said his entire body language changed

"Well did you?!" Lionel was beyond furious, and when she shot me a look, I decided this would probably be a good time for me to leave.

I headed straight for Jude's office, and as soon as his secretary saw me coming she just said

"He is still not here" while keeping her focus on the screen in front of her

"I don't care" I said standing in front of her

"I am going to wait in his office"

"It's locked" she said and swallowed I knew I was frightening her, but I was done running around the bush. I would stay here until he finally got here.

"Well then you better open it for me"

"I can't. You are n"

I didn't even have time to hear the rest of the explanation she was about to give me.

"You are aware that I kissed him in front of thousands of people and that I only want to wait for him. I am not interested in anything else in his office"

I moved closer to her and was now standing halfway over her desk. She swallowed again with a panicked look written all over her face.

"Well maybe he locked in from the inside" she said, and this possibility threw me off my game for a moment.

"Why would he do something like that?"

"Maybe he is having a private meeting" I was starting to see red. Why would Jude even do that? Didn't he trust me? Was that it?

"You either open that door now or I will break through it" I said furiously with jaw clenched and fisted hands. She swallowed.

"If I open the door for you, you have to keep it opened, and I have to be able to see you at all times" she said, and I saw her body shake a bit.

"Fine." I said irritated but tried calming myself down

She didn't move but instead looked me up and down.

"Just open the damn door!" I was losing my temper again.

She opened the door, and I went straight in, feeling myself calm a bit when I was there. The room smelled of Jude's cologne.

"You can't sit in his chair either" She said still standing in the doorway with the door completely open

"Got it" I said and strained a smile.

I placed my playbook on the meeting table in the room and walked over to the windows.

"I can't see you" I heard her little voice yell.

She was getting on my nerves, but there was still no way I was leaving this office, so instead I took one of his chairs and placed it in the middle of the room and turned it towards her. I sat down and looked directly at her. Clearly making her uncomfortable. It took no longer than five minutes before she spoke.

"Fine you can walk around, just don't touch anything" she said and focused back on the screen

I got up and put the chair back and started pacing the floor.

Nerves were soon creeping in. Now that I was here I had no idea what to say. I looked out the window again; I knew it was my fault. I knew I was the only one to blame for how I was feeling. But damn it! Everything was moving so fast with him, he just wanted more and more, and I wasn't sure I could give him all that he wanted. What if I couldn't? Would he then leave me? William and Lucas were both right Jude was very handsome and even if he wasn't aware of it others would see it too and what if he found someone better? Someone who didn't run away when everything got too personal?

 **Jude's POV**

When I parked my car, I saw Jelena walking outside the Arena. I know I shouldn't talk to her but damn it was tempting. However, on my way towards the entrance to the Arena, I saw a car stop next to her and a pregnant woman got out and it stopped me in my tracks. Jelena looked shocked and furious. Whatever the woman had said to her clearly wasn't good news.

A bunch of voices and noises got me out of my thought, and I looked to see a swarm of reporters standing outside one of the doors to the Arena. _Better get inside while I still can_ I thought and quickly entered the Arena through another door, before they could notice me.

I went straight to Lionel's office again, but since she was not there, I decided just to leave a message for her and head for my own office so I could get some work done.

I pulled out my phone I knew I had to call him back.

"Hey Hannah" I greeted my secretary while I was looking at my phone

"Mr. Kinkade" I heard her say but before she could say anything more I was in my office and had the familiar warm body crashing against mine with a force so strong I would probably have fallen over if it wasn't for the fact that he was holding me close to him.

 **Zero's POV**

As soon as I heard his voice I lost all thought and before I could think of it, my lips were on his. I hold him tight to me while I poured all my emotions into the kiss. He didn't respond, and I could feel a desperation creeping in since he didn't kiss back, but more stood still as if in shock. It reminded me of the time I kissed him in his apartment, but I couldn't have him pull away from me this time. Not now. So I let one of my hands travel up to his hair while I deepened the kiss, and he finally relaxed. I heard his bag and phone fall to the ground, and his hands were holding me a second later while he was starting kissing me back with the same desperation. I could feel my body relax as soon as he responded and pressed our bodies even closer to each other.

When I finally broke the kiss to put my forehead against his, we were both panting. He opened his eyes slowly and for what felt like hours we just stood in silence looking into each others eyes.

I was the first to break the silence

"I shouldn't have left you with them." I closed my eyes and continued

"I shouldn't have run out on you"

"No" he answered in an almost whisper. I opened my eyes again to look at him

"But I know why you did it" he continued while he focused his eyes on my mouth. I took a deep breath but didn't say anything.

"I am not saying that you have to meet my mother. This" He pulled a little away and motioned his hands between us

"is still so new. No matter who the guy was I wouldn't just show him off to my mom after a kiss and a few days"

Damn, that burned me. Some guy? I scoffed

"Jude… I am not some guy, and you have known me far longer than that" I was hurt, he was clearly frustrated with me but not because of the way I handle the situation with his mom, it was something else. He was acting strangely.

He grabbed his things from the floor and went to close the door to his office

"Whatever. The point is you don't have to worry I am not going to bring you to visit my mother" He said dryly and headed towards his table. I couldn't help but feel hurt by his lack of interest in me. One minute we were kissing the next, he acted like I was just some random guy. I knew I should be thrilled to dodge the bullet here, but something just felt wrong. He was acting so strange, and I knew that he was hiding something from me.

"Are you?" I asked. Afraid of the answer was he already planning to leave me? Was this it?

"No, not right now. With everything going on here I don't have time to visit her"

I was relieved when he specified that he only thought I referred to his mother and not us.

"What is it to you?" He asked a bit irritated

"I don't know Jude, but you are in a so tight up cranky mood right now I have no idea what to say or do"

He looked at me with his eyes that said _don't start that shit_. But I didn't care I shrugged my shoulders and knew that would trigger him.

"I don't know what you want from me! So I didn't tell you I was still talking to my mother but honestly, why should I? You never tell me about your parents or family or basically anything that happened to you before we met in Ohio"

I took a few steps back I was out of words. I didn't know what to tell him. All that was something I locked away a long time ago. Some of it I even promised myself I would never look back at no matter what. Panic was creeping in. I heard him take a deep breath, and I looked up at him.

"I have a lot of things that needs to get done and a vicious headache"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been getting so drunk last night" I spat out without thinking

"Well, you weren't there!" He shouted at me while getting up so he was now standing at his desk.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked in a raised voice

"I.. I … forget about it" He sat down again

"Jude I know I screwed up" I still had a raised voice, but he cut me off

"Forget it"

"Why are you like this? Is it because of Oscar?"

"How do you know?"

"Your secretary told me you were at the prison, so I just assumed…"

He didn't say anything.

"He wants me to help him get out. To prove that he didn't kill Olivia" chills were running down my spine when he said it.

"Jude don't"

"He is my father"

"I know, but don't get sucked into his scheming and evil plans again"

He made a small chuckle like what I had said would somehow be funny and looked up at me with a small smile but it wasn't whole-hearted.

I walked around the table and sat on the edge of it, so I was sitting facing him.

"Please listen to me, Jude. Whatever he wants you to do... It is not worth it. The sooner you let him go, the happier you will be. I can promise you that."

"How?"

"Because I know" I shrugged my shoulders, when he didn't say anything and kept avoiding looking at me I continued.

"I had to do the same many years ago"

I took his hand in mine and felt his eyes on me

"But what if getting him out can help me?"

I looked up at him

"What do you mean?"

"Jelena and Terrence have bought the Arena. They are landlords now"

"What?" Shock visible all over my face

"I know it is a mess" He got up and walked to the window. My eyes followed him.

"But what if getting him out could help against Jelena and Terrence"

"Jude you need to be careful. Oscar isn't someone you can just play around with he will turn on you if it is in his best interest or if it benefits him"

"I know" he said and looked blankly out in the room. I could see all the wheels turning in his head trying to come up with some plan.

"I need to speak to Lionel" he suddenly said with a spark of hope in his eyes and quickly headed for the door

"Um… Jude?"

"Sorry yes?" He said and turned around

Somehow this conversation didn't feel over, but nothing more would come of it now.

I went over to him and placed my hands on either side of his face before I kissed him.

"I wish we didn't have that party tonight" I said. I rather wanted to go back to Jude's place and stay there till morning.

"Tonight?" He asked

"Yes…" I answered a bit hesitantly

"What party?"

"Didn't Lucas send you the invitation?" I was going to kill him if he had forgotten to send it to Jude

"I am having a party at the Playground tonight"

"Oh" he said

I started rambling

"It was Lucas' idea he thought it would be a good way to turn this into an event now that the magazine interview is over and everything and I thought you…"

He stopped my rambling and smiled

"I will without a doubt be there"

"I can pick you up at your place?" I offered

"Sounds perfect" he said and gave me a chaste kiss.

"I have to go, but I will see you tonight" he said while he was walking away

I smiled to myself and pulled him back to me one final time to give him a quick kiss. He stroked his thumb over my cheek and made a small smile.

"I will see you later" he said and walked out

I looked at his secretary who was far too focused on the screen. She was probably a bit uncomfortable with all of this, but I didn't care. Nothing could ruin the smile on my face. I closed his door behind me and walked away myself.

 **Jude's POV**

I walked straight into Lionel's office.

"What if there is a way to put Oscar on Jelena and Terrence?" Lionel looked away from the computer.

"Jude if this has something to do with what he said to you in there…"

"He wants me to prove he did not kill Olivia"

"Jude! Don't use your time with him and besides he most likely did kill Olivia"

"Lionel he is my father"

"I know Jude, but Oscar is despicable and cannot be trusted! I am trying to keep him as far away from this organization so the Devils seem stronger, how would it look if I suddenly got him back here working with the Devils?"

"He wouldn't be working, we will still keep him away from the organization. But maybe we can…"

"Jude" she held up a hand

"I am trying to get him convicted and found guilty on all the charges against him, why on earth would I do anything to get him out?"

"I think Jelena fears Oscar. Why else would she not have blown him out of the water herself? It would have benefitted her far more than letting you do it."

Lionel was quiet

"But she didn't. She brought it to you and I think if someone could rock this to our way it would be Oscar."

"I am not sure about this Jude" I could see she saw the possibilities in the plan

"Just let me look into it a bit more and if I find something we can talk about it again"

She looked at me for a while until she finally nodded

"Ok. But don't do anything before discussing it with me" She pointed a finger at me and I smiled

"Yes boss"

She cracked a smile at that and I left quickly going back to the office to get some work done.

 **Zero's POV**

After leaving Jude's office, I had spent the rest of the day with Lucas and the new girl in charge of the Playground discussing everything for tonight.

Jude was running late at work and texted me if I could pick him up at 8 pm. I didn't want to tell him that the party already started at 7 pm, so instead I just agreed and ordered some food to when I got home. I wondered if he had even looked at the invitation or if he just didn't want to go? I quickly discarded any further thoughts about it. Tonight were about celebrating. There were no reporters, and we could relax and be together at the party now that everyone knew. I went to find an outfit and after about an hour and possible 50 different outfits, I finally decided on a black suit with a white shirt. When it was 7.30 pm, I drove to Jude's place.

 **Jude's POV**

Time was flying by, and before I knew it, I needed to head home and change before the party.

He was going to pick me up at 8 pm, and I had to change and get something to eat before that. I decided on a simple suite and hoped that there wasn't any dress code at this party because I hadn't had time to find the deleted email again.

As soon as I got in the car his lips were on mine in one of his passionate kiss.

I pulled a little back

"My suit" I said and feigned vanity

"I don't care" he said with a smirk

I went in to kiss him again. This time, it was him who pulled away. He rested his forehead on mine with his eyes still closed

"I missed you"

I smiled and moved my thumb on his cheek, and he leaned his head against my hand and opened his eyes

"How was your day?" he asked quietly

"Busy" I said and let out a nervous laugh. There was still so much to do and look at.

"But let us forget everything about work tonight and instead go to your party and celebrate"

For that he gave me a full-blown smile. The one smile I felt was only for me. The one that somehow gave a small glimpse of something real from him. When he was truly happy and relaxed and not hiding behind some mask.

"We don't' want to be late" I continued

"Oh, the party doesn't start before I am there" I couldn't help but laugh at his cocky and relaxed attitude.

He started the car, and as soon as we were on the road he took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

 **Zero's POV**

The playground was packed with people and to be honest, I didn't even know half of them. Sure I had looked at the guest list, but more to see if there was some lost family member or someone from my past on the list, but since there was none of that I had just said ok to Lucas so he could send out the invitations.

I looked at Jude, who was all smile.

"I will get us some drinks," I said and placed a quick kiss on his lips before heading to the bar.

"Zero I am glad you came"

I turned to see Lucas and rolled my eyes

"Why on earth wouldn't I come to my own party?"

"Well considering the party started an hour ago I thought that maybe"

I shot him a look that probably told him to shut up because he didn't care to finish the sentence.

"Well I am here now, but if you would excuse me" I said and took our drinks and walked over to Jude

"I got you a beer considering what you were drinking yesterday I didn't think the scotch would sit well with you right now" I said to him in a teasing tone

He let out a laugh

"Thank you" he said and took a sip of it

The club went dark, and the music got louder, and the girls were now standing on the stage ready for their dance. Jelena front center of the dance. I wouldn't have expected anything else, considering she probably choreographed it. The dance provided the perfect setting for the evening with half the girls wearing dresses and the other half wearing suits. After the dance had ended, Lionel held a speech basically telling everyone how the organization was supporting Jude and me.

"I will be right back," Jude said as soon as Lionel was done and headed her way. She was all smile as soon as she saw him. I couldn't help smile myself. The only time I could ever remember to see a smile on Lionel's face was when Jude was around.

Soon people came to shake hands, make small talk and to congratulate me on my decision and bold move. Some men and woman were perhaps a bit too flirty, but I went with it and enjoyed the attention. After a while, a voice cut through.

"Well if it isn't the man of the hour" I turned my head around

"William" I said and excused myself from the two girls I was having a conversation with. I turned towards him and shook his hand

"Did you bring a date?" I asked a bit curious to see his guy.

He made a small chuckle

"No, I didn't this is work"

"Ahh," I said smirking

"Keeping the work and private life separate?"

"Something like that" he said picking up on my reference to my interview

"Well the bar is over there if you want something but I am afraid you just missed the show from the Devil Girls" I said

"No problem and thank you" He said and moved towards the bar

When I turned around to look for Jude Lionel was standing right in front of me.

"Lionel" I said and smiled a bit surprised

She didn't say anything but just pulled her lips in a stiff smile that only last for about two seconds. I swallowed

"Have you seen Jude?" she asked

"The last time I saw him he was walking towards you"

"That was" she looked at her watch

"almost an hour ago"

"What?" I asked in disbelief and looked at my own watch. How could time have run by so quickly? I quickly scanned the room and saw him standing at the bar talking to some blond haired guy who was standing with his back to me.

"Oh, he is standing at the bar" I told her a bit relieved but she didn't care to turn around, and I somehow knew that she already knew where he was.

I looked at him again. He seemed happy and was laughing at something the guy said. A shot of jealousy hit me when I saw the guy move a little closer to Jude, who didn't even seem to notice and who did nothing to move away from him. Had he been talking to that guy the entire time? Lionel pulled me back to the conversation I was having with her.

"This is some party"

"Thanks" I answered with a grin on my face

"I don't do anything halfway" I continued while my eyes involuntarily went back to where Jude was standing. I clenched my jaw. Lionel followed my eyes then and saw me looking at him, and I could feel she turned to look back at me.

"Why did you do it?"

"What?" I asked and looked at her.

"I do think you love him; I saw that in Jude's apartment. But then I see Jude here today and at this party and I am just wondering if you may are more focused on you than both of you"

She looked me up and down with a look that made me think she was disgusted with me. I shifted the weight of my body, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. I didn't know what to say, so she continued

"Let me put it differently" Lionel said and walked closer to me, making sure I wouldn't miss a single word of what she was going to say

"If you hurt him… I will drive my car so far up your ass you will taste wiper fluid"

I was speechless. I knew they had a close bond and that their friendship had grown, but seeing Lionel being this protective was not something I expected.

"Thank you for the party" She said in an ice-cold voice and turned around and left

I think I was still in shock when I looked towards Jude again. He was still standing at the bar but was now talking to some dark haired guy. I noticed Jude didn't look as happy as earlier, but he rather looked tense and almost angry with whatever the guy was saying.

It was then Jude decided to look straight at me, and if I didn't know any better, I would say that he had inherited his ice-cold stare from Lionel. The guy in front of Jude turned to order a drink, and it was then I saw who Jude had been talking to.


End file.
